


Hasta que sangren

by dreamyguns



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Divergence - Eddie Lives, Emotionally Repressed, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Richie podría decirle, te mueres en mis sueños, pero Eddie está secándose los dedos con un pañuelo impoluto y respirando el mismo aire que él, y eso le cura, le hace bien, le hace desear un poquito menos estar muerto.





	Hasta que sangren

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween! Parece que sea a propósito que esté publicando fic de este libro/peli justo hoy, pero juro que no ha sido casualidad. Es que he estado corrigiéndolo en cuanto podía y he terminado hoy. Es como el destino o algo.
> 
> Varias cosas a tener en cuenta. Lo primero, no tengo ni idea de si esta pareja es popular en el fandom en español, pero esto fue en plan, si no lo escribo, reviento, look what the homosexuals have done to me. Así que si te aventuras a leerlo y además llegas hasta el final y me dices que te ha gustado, me harás muy feliz. 
> 
> Lo segundo, toco algunos temas muy triggering, así que: leed los tags. Aunque a ver. Siempre deberíais fijaros en los tags y el rating para evitar sorpresas, pero por si acaso. Ah, y en el libro Eddie es chófer de gente famosa, y he preferido plasmarle así aquí y no como en película, que creo que es como analista de riesgos o algo parecido.
> 
> Lo tercero, el título viene por una canción que es en realidad una canción protesta, pero hay partes de ella que me recordaban mucho a Richie.
> 
> Nada más por mi parte, enjoy.

_the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive_

_but monsters are always hungry, darling_

_and they’re only a few steps behind you_

_(richard siken)_

Richie está teniendo una pesadilla.

Eso no es lo raro. Richie tiene pesadillas desde los doce años. Una cada noche cuando tiene suerte, incontables en sus peores rachas. Ahora con casi cuarenta años, no vive en Derry en un piso que da directamente a la calle y no son los ochenta y tiene delante un verano donde comer helado y reírse de los calcetines altos de Eddie. Ahora vive en un piso hipotecado en Los Ángeles y se le va el sueldo en las sesiones semanales con su terapeuta. Es una mujer joven, con gafas como las suyas y gesto amable y paciente, que toma notas sin parar a pesar de que Richie le cuente la misma historia una y otra vez. Le aconseja tomar pastillas para dormir y que respire desde dentro. _Richard,_ le dice, dentro hay un espacio seguro, donde no hay pesadillas, tienes que encontrarlo, y Richie dice, sí, y coge aire y se ve a sí mismo encerrado en ese espacio que se supone que es seguro, y piensa, no, y después, no hay salida.

Siempre acaba igual, dándole las buenas tardes y jurándose no volver mientras le quede un mínimo de dignidad. Con la diferencia de que a la semana siguiente ahí está otra vez, gastándose el dinero con la esperanza de poder escapar de sí mismo algún día.

Esa noche Richie sueña.

Sueña con Derry envuelto en las sombras. Sueña con seis chicos y una chica y con la muerte de un monstruo que no les hace ser libres después. Tampoco es que esperaran otra cosa. Han olvidado retazos de su vida allí, pero Pennywise ha echado raíces en ellos como un árbol siniestro, esperando por crecer y llenarlo todo. Lo cortan de raíz, pero sus semillas perduran.

Intuye que siempre será así. Derry les seguirá uniendo como un bosque del que no pueden escapar, todo ruidos, sombras y voces por cada esquina diciéndoles por dónde ir, qué hacer y qué pensar.

Esa noche Richie sueña.

Sueña con el cuerpo de Eddie cayéndole encima. Hay sangre por todas partes, de los dos, mezclada como un nuevo juramento entre ellos. Los brazos de Eddie cuelgan como marionetas a ambos lados, tiene la cabeza torcida y sus labios casi en el cuello, y le encogería el estómago si no fuera porque no nota aire saliendo de él. La culpa se le atora en la garganta y apenas puede decirle, _eh, Eds, Eddie, despierta, despierta,_ en tonos cada vez más altos como si entonara un cántico celestial. Eddie se cae encima de él, pesado como una roca, y Richie se ahoga bajo su peso y sus propias lágrimas. Eddie nunca despierta y Richie desearía no despertar tampoco, nunca más.

Esa noche Richie sueña, y su propia muerte es lo que le despierta.

—

Sigue en contacto con Mike. Lee las críticas que le dedican a Bill en revistas del género. Curiosea en internet las fotos de los viajes de Ben y Beverly. Teclea un mensaje para Eddie en el móvil que nunca llega a enviar.

Mantienen el contacto como pueden, pero no es suficiente. Entonces Bill propone algo con la intención de no separar caminos del todo. Una vez al año acuerdan quedar en cualquier lugar que les sirva de excusa para escapar de sus vidas cotidianas. Suelen cenar, beber, reírse cuando toca y llorar un poquito cuando el vino es demasiado y los recuerdos también.

En esos encuentros, se esfuerza por que sus ojos no descansen en Eddie más de lo normal. Le dice, tío, y, has subido de peso otra vez, y Eddie le dice, _gilipollas, _y se bebe un Malbec a morro mientras Beverly se ríe como un ruiseñor.

Richie podría decirle, te mueres en mis sueños, pero Eddie está secándose los dedos con un pañuelo impoluto y respirando el mismo aire que él, y eso le cura, le hace bien, le hace desear un poquito menos estar muerto.

Derry les quitó cosas, pero no a Eddie treinta años después, más alto y más hombre, pero aún frágil y delicado por dentro. Aún es un espagueti sin sal con los calcetines demasiado altos, una mueca de melancolía permanente en la cara.

Richie se lo come desde su asiento. Su estómago se devora a sí mismo. Sus pensamientos intrusivos vuelven, y piensa, tendría que volver a la puta clínica la semana que viene.

—

Richie tiene catorce años y adora a las chicas.

Se lo repite cada mañana al despertarse. Hojea una revista guarra que guarda bajo la cama y piensa, me gusta. Guarda la revista y no se acuerda de ella en varios días, hasta que no se va a jugar al Arcade con Eddie y pasa más tiempo mirando cómo se lame los labios al concentrarse que en el propio juego.

El día que Henry Bowers le busca para darle de hostias por clavarle la mirada tres segundos seguidos, vuelve a casa lleno de moratones y coge la revista otra vez y piensa, qué guapa y, qué tetas, y la vuelve a esconder al borde las lágrimas.

Se cura las heridas con tiritas que le roba a su madre. Esa noche tiene pesadillas. Le siguen muchas noches más así. Incontables, sórdidas, nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Deja de comprar revistas. No vuelve a pensar en ellas. Se esconde como puede. Se inventa caras y voces nuevas para perderse a sí mismo. Sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, la verdad.

Porque se le va la vida con cosas que no deberían, como cuando Eddie se recuesta en su sofá, y su pie desnudo trepa por su pierna como un peregrino, más por pereza que por otra cosa. Richie trata de bromear imitando a un viejo casposo, pero lo único que quiere es sacarse los ojos para no mirarle como un tonto. Eddie está un poco moreno porque ese verano pega fuerte, y la visión de sus pequitas que se le acumulan en la punta de la nariz le aprieta fuerte en el estómago.

Le dice, te huelen los pies, _gilipollas,_ y Eddie le da una patada antes de bajarse del sofá y quejarse, primero, y preguntarle si quiere ir a nadar, después.

—Ahora tu madre te deja bañarte en lagos llenos de mierda, Eds.

Eddie frunce el ceño, _le quitas la gracia a todo, Richie, joder_, y le da otra patada. Sigue descalzo, así que no le hace daño.

El calor acompaña a Richie hasta que el agua fría le moja las piernas. Deja que el lago se lo trague como a una roca mientras Eddie ríe bajo el sol como lo más bonito que ha visto, y verá, en toda su vida.

—

Eddie dice, he dejado a Myra, al cuarto año de sus reuniones.

Acaban de terminar con los entrantes de un restaurante chino a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Bill estaba hablando de una post-producción fallida de una de sus novelas, Mike sobre la remodelación de su casa nueva, Ben y Beverly de casarse en breve. Richie se ha aferrado a su zona de confort, sus bromas y tonterías. La noticia de Eddie destaca entre las demás. Richie se fija en sus ojeras, en su aspecto melancólico más visible de lo normal. No podía mantenerlo en secreto mucho más tiempo.

—Eddie, cariño —dice Beverly a su vera, cogiéndole del brazo. Él pone una mano en la de ella. No aparta la mirada de su plato lleno de restos de rollitos de primavera. Parece cansado.

—Llevábamos mal un par de años, pero es que después de la vuelta a Derry… me senté y pensé las cosas. Volví a Nueva York, como ya sabéis, y bueno. Ya está hecho. No os preocupéis —levanta la mirada, esboza una sombra de sonrisa que no engaña a nadie—. Ha sido una separación amistosa.

—Y tu empresa —dice Richie, adelantándose. La noticia le ha caído dentro y se ha quedado ahí flotando como el plástico encima del mar, contaminándolo todo.

Eddie intenta sonreír más, pero hasta él tiene un límite.

—Tengo un par de semanas de permiso.

Beverly no tarda en decir, cariño, si necesitas algo, nos lo dices, y Ben asiente detrás de ella. Le proponen unirse a su próximo viaje (para despejarte, dicen) pero Eddie rechaza la idea. Tras un rato, Mike cambia de tema y la velada vuelve a ser lo de siempre. Eddie trata de participar, sonríe como puede. Al otro lado de la mesa, Richie escarba en su expresión y encuentra oscuridad, y mucho miedo.

Miedo de qué, piensa. Hemos matado a un payaso alien asesino. Nada debería darnos miedo, nunca más.

Pero no es así. Es como si Pennywise se hubiera quedado dentro de todos ellos, creciendo en varias direcciones, en otras formas, siempre acechando. Han logrado salir a la superficie y ser felices a ratos, pero aún hay recuerdos que no han desaparecido a golpe de los años.

Probablemente nunca lo hagan, del todo.

Terminan a altas horas de la noche. Cada cual tiene un vuelo o un tren que coger, así que se despiden hasta el año que viene. Hay abrazos y besos, y, tenemos que hablar más, mándame correos electrónicos y cartas. Beverly abraza a Eddie varios segundos de más. Él hunde la cara en el pelo de ella, y sonríe como si fuese un niño otra vez.

Richie se despide con un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de Bill, un abrazo de hermanos con Mike. Besa a Beverly en la mejilla, le da un apretón de manos a Ben. Si Stan estuviera allí, inclinaría la cabeza hacia su dirección. Richie tiene un saludo personal para cada uno de ellos, porque sus relaciones con todos ellos son diferentes, aunque el factor común sea que todas son maravillosas.

Con Eddie la cosa cambia. Cuando el resto se aleja, aprovecha para acercarse y decirle, eh, y esperar por su reacción. Eddie le mira como cuando tenían doce años y esperaba por un comentario soez, para reaccionar en consecuencia.

Richie piensa, ojalá tuviéramos doce años otra vez, pero sin el payaso. Sin ser tú. Sin ser yo. Las cosas serían muy distintas.

—Si vas a hacer bromitas sobre Myra y mi madre, ahórratelo que no estoy de humor.

—Arruinas toda la diversión, _Eduardo_ —dice Richie. Disfruta de su expresión de fastidio. Le gusta pensar que hay una sonrisa por ahí escondida, a su pesar—. Ya he gastado mi surtido durante la cena. Tendrás que venir a mi próxima actuación. Las Vegas, en un mes.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya te sufro gratis.

—Te haría precio de amigo, yo me lo pensaría.

Eddie sonríe un poquito. Es una sonrisa que se parece más a un fantasma, pero está ahí, y es suficiente.

—Tienes, eh, dónde quedarte. Hoy, digo. Esta noche.

—He reservado un hostal cerca de aquí.

Richie se ordena muy fuerte, _no,_ pero si le llaman Bocazas es por algo.

—Puedes, eh, quedarte en mi piso. No sé. Si quieres y eso.

Eddie le mira durante uno, dos, tres segundos y Richie no podría odiarse más a sí mismo por mucho que lo intentara.

—Pero qué cara. No te he propuesto desenterrar un puto cadáver, sabes.

—¿Es esta una de tus bromas?

—Una broma sería que te dijera que espero que no te importe que me la casque en la cocina por las mañanas, antes del desayuno. Porque a ver, estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo, y todo eso.

Eddie le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Esa es toda la información que necesitaba para decirte que no.

—Que es broma, tío. Joder, en serio. A ver, si vas a estar por aquí un par de semanas… no sé, ahórrate la pasta y quédate en mi piso. En cualquier caso, no me verás mucho. Trabajo, viajes, esas cosas.

Eddie relaja el ceño y suspira. Lo toma como una victoria.

—Sí a esta noche. No a las dos semanas.

Bueno, se dice Richie, es una victoria flojita, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

Le indica que se suba a su coche mientras reza por haber recogido el salón antes de salir. No logra recordar en qué estado lo tiene, y Eddie no necesita más emociones fuertes por esa noche.

—

Siempre lleva la carta de Stan a sus actuaciones. La aprieta en su bolsillo cada vez que se queda en blanco, o la ansiedad amenaza con hacerle vomitar en público. Las palabras de Stan se le marcan en la piel como el fuego, pero se aferra a ellas y trata de convertirlas en su mantra diario.

Antes de morir, Stan les dijo que fueran felices. Que buscaran a alguien a quien amar. Que no tuvieran miedo de ser ellos mismos. Richie no ha logrado ninguna de esas cosas. No es feliz, o no más que los millones de norteamericanos que tienen que trabajar para sobrevivir, no puede ser él mismo porque nunca ha sabido cómo hacerlo, y aún tiene miedo, aunque ya no viva en Derry a merced de un monstruo que se alimentaba de sus miedos como una planta carnívora.

Siente el impulso de tachar lo de buscar a alguien a quien amar, pero nunca tiene el valor de hacerlo.

Richie ha logrado acostarse con varias mujeres. Con todas ha sido un fracaso. Porque vale, sí que ha logrado empalmarse y correrse al final, y espera que ellas también hayan podido disfrutarlo, pero no ha dejado de ser algo mecánico, insulso, vacío. Richie, que sí, que me ha gustado, dicen todas, y Richie quiere pedirles perdón por alguna razón, pero al final las hace reír con una broma y la noche no acaba tan amarga, al menos para ellas.

Se intenta convencer de que es normal. El sexo no es como en la tele, o como en sus revistas porno, piensa. A la larga se convierte en algo rutinario, carente de interés. Es _normal,_ piensa, porque yo soy _normal._ Así que aprieta los dientes, llega al orgasmo y dice disfrutarlo a pesar de que el placer le envenena por dentro en lugar de liberarle de lo que sea que no le deja respirar.

A Richie se le van los ojos a los hombres que ve en medio del atasco matutino. La mandíbula del taxista del carril de al lado, ancha, fuerte y varonil. Las líneas del cuello de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Los ojos brillantes de algunos de sus fans que repiten sus frases como muñecos articulados.

Su psicóloga le recomienda que bautice sus sentimientos, así le será más fácil reconocerlos y lidiar con ellos. Richie le hace caso. Le pone nombre a todas esas sensaciones. Nombres que no son lujuria, atracción o amor. El problema parece diluirse al menos por unos días, pero Richie acaba cayendo en las pesadillas una y otra vez. Está harto de no saber cómo escapar de sí mismo, de esa cara conocida de su infancia que asoma en sus peores noches y le tortura hasta el cansancio.

Richie agarra la carta de Stan como si fuera lo único que importa y, en silencio, le pide perdón.

—

Cree que la casa está decente hasta que Eddie encuentra unos calzoncillos medio enterrados en el sofá y le falta poco para darse media vuelta. Al final, Richie logra convencerle a base de cerveza. Aún le quedan unas cuantas latas de la última vez que fue al supermercado.

Le mira de reojo mientras Eddie bebe su Becks. Está sentado muy quieto en su sofá, tratando de ser lo más educado posible. No le sale muy bien.

—Tampoco está tan mal, _Eduardo._

Eddie se pone colorado. Luego le echará la culpa a la bebida, dirá, no intentes emborracharme para llevarme a tu terreno, _gilipollas,_ y Richie le llenará la boca de patatas fritas, que también ha sacado por el bien de los dos.

—No digo que esté mal. Pero joder, Richie. ¿Limpias alguna vez? Digo, limpiar de… _limpiar._ No pasar un trapo sucio por la vitrocerámica y dejar que los gérmenes aniden a sus anchas mientras tú te pones ciego a cerveza viendo el partido.

—Tu madre solía ayudarme con la limpieza, además de…

—Joder, cállate. Ni siquiera sé por qué he venido. Ya he pagado el hostal y, bueno.

Nota el cambio de registro en su voz y le mira, esta vez de frente. Eddie se ha quedado a medio sorbo de la cerveza. Limpia con el dedo una mancha del vaso, que en realidad no hay. Al menos, según sus estándares.

—Bueno qué.

—Me he acordado de aquella vez.

Ah, piensa Richie.

Se lo ha estado preguntando desde que se lo propuso. Por qué le ha invitado. Por qué quiere torturarse más de lo que ya se hace a diario. Qué gana con meter al enemigo en casa, porque Eddie en su salón es una bomba de relojería, un peligro para su salud mental. Su psicóloga siempre le dice, _nombra tus sentimientos,_ pues bien, a Richie le falta tiempo para dar todos los sinónimos del miedo al verle frunciendo el ceño, quitando manchas donde no las hay y contestándole con evasivas.

Algo más ardiente, más prohibido, más secreto está en medio, pero Richie preferiría una muerte lenta y dolorosa antes que nombrar siquiera la primera letra.

Richie apura el último sorbo de cerveza, y recuerda.

—

Sin que nadie se lo haya pedido, Ben se convierte en el organizador oficial de eventos sociales del grupo. El último es en su casa. Una fiesta de pijama, dice casi avergonzado, solo si queréis. Tengo espacio de sobra, a mi madre no le importa porque, bueno. Tampoco llevo mucha gente a casa, desde, eh, nunca.

Richie observa cómo baja la cabeza algo triste, esperando un rechazo al que está acostumbrado. No llega, claro, porque todos se apuntan a la primera. Ben está tan sorprendido que es hasta cómico. Aún no se hace a la idea de lo que es estar en un grupo, y le da miedo, así que prueba poco a poco su recién estrenado éxito, sin atreverse a abrazarlo del todo.

Richie piensa, es más valiente que cualquiera de nosotros. Porque no se esconde, porque tiene miedo pero no huye en dirección contraria.

Se le amarga algo dentro cuando piensa en ello, a veces.

Esa noche comen palomitas mientras se cuentan historias. Se pelean de broma. Ponen una película de fondo a la que no le hacen mucho caso. Fuman en el balcón bajo las estrellas y el verano pegajoso de Derry. Eddie se aleja lo más posible del humo y acepta las palomitas tras haberse estudiado los ingredientes de cabo a rabo. Richie le mete un puñado en la boca antes de que acabe de leer, y se gana una patada en la cara. Las gafas vuelan al extremo de la otra habitación. Richie grita, _gilipollas,_ y a Eddie se le escapa una carcajada que no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Al menos logra que deje de leer instrucciones y de aguarle la fiesta a todo el mundo.

A las tres de la mañana se quedan dormidos hechos una maraña de piernas y brazos en el salón de Ben. Lo han convertido en un campamento improvisado, con mantas y almohadones que se confunden entre cabezas morenas, rubias y pelirrojas. Los rizos de Stan se enredan con los de Beverly. Bill se ha quedado muy cerquita de ella, como sin querer, unos dedos que apenas rozan los suyos y su boca en un rictus de tristeza permanente. Mike está apoyado en su espalda a modo de almohada. Ben descansa tranquilo en medio de todos ellos. Parece, en comparación, el más feliz de los siete.

Richie no quiere dormirse _(¿qué somos, abuelos?)_, así que decide terminar de ver la película, aunque sea solo. Por unanimidad han escogido una comedia, pero esta tiene más amor que otra cosa. Se fija en los detalles. Él la mira con desprecio al principio, critica su vestuario, su pelo y su forma de hablar. Ella le llama gilipollas y se despeina más solo para fastidiarle. Richie se pregunta por qué. Por qué la mirada del chico se suaviza a medida que las escenas transcurren. Por qué a mitad de la película ella ya no le llama gilipollas, o si lo hace, el tono es mucho más distinto que al principio.

Entonces Eddie se coloca a su lado. Acaba de salir del baño y huele a jabón de arriba abajo.

—No te habrás vuelto a restregar las manos por… décima vez en lo que llevamos de noche, Eds.

Eddie le da un codazo aunque en el sofá haya sitio suficiente para los dos. Le pregunta, qué hacemos viendo esta basura, pero al final los dos se ponen a verla en silencio. Sus hombros se tocan cuando cambian de postura. Richie siente cada roce como una explosión. Come palomitas para disimular. Echa en falta un refresco, pero ya se ha acabado.

—La otra opción era una de miedo, pero creo que nadie lo hubiera querido.

Lo dice como para justificarse, pero piensa, la película no es tan mala. O al menos, le parece lo suficientemente entretenida como para acabarla. Eddie no dice nada, pero se queda, y es toda la explicación que necesita. El beso final les hace apartar la vista de la pantalla. Eddie coge palomitas, se le cae una por el muslo, y antes de que Richie sepa lo que está haciendo, la recoge y se la mete en la boca. Eddie le pone un pie en la cara. Richie le quita el calcetín. Se ríen en la música de los créditos, cada vez más baja e íntima, que contrasta con dos adolescentes peleándose como si se les fuera la vida.

Richie se siente miserable, como si cada roce que roba a escondidas fuera algo monstruoso, algo que debe destruir y no alimentar como lo hace. No con Eddie al otro lado del sofá mirándole con los ojos enormes, siempre con una protesta en la boca, sus manos ágiles a la hora de darle el puñetazo que se merece.

El bol de palomitas acaba cayéndose en la cara de Stan, que grita en voz alta, despierta a todo el mundo, y la pelea acaba siendo cosa de siete quinceañeros que hasta hace un par de veranos, querían tener lo que tienen ahora. Películas de madrugada, tabaco a escondidas, excursiones a los Barrens a medianoche, y ahora lo tienen tratando de enterrar todo lo vivido, que nunca llega a desaparecer.

—

Treinta años más tarde, Eddie está delante de él bebiendo cerveza riendo a ratos, perdido en sus pensamientos la mayoría de las veces.

_Lo de Richie,_ la cosa sin nombre, lo que nombra por la primera letra las pocas veces que se siente valiente, ha permanecido inmutable como el acero. El odio por sí mismo va _in crescendo._

—

Se queda la primera noche, la siguiente y todas las demás. A la semana y media, Eddie sigue en su piso formando parte de sus días y noches. Richie fantaseaba con ello en su niñez y también después. Le tiene ahí, años más tarde, viendo películas a medianoche y hablando de tonterías en el sofá, y no se lo cree.

Reprime el impulso de extender el brazo y tocarle para ver si es real o uno de sus sueños jugándole una mala pasada. Cuando Eddie se ríe al recordar alguna trastada de su adolescencia, es todo lo que necesita para que algo se le encienda en el pecho y no le abandone. Cuenta los segundos que pasa mirándole, se ordena limitar sus roces, sus comentarios malsonantes. Nombra a la señora Kaspbrak más de lo normal, hasta el punto que Eddie le dice, si siempre usas el mismo _punchline _en tus números la gente se va a cansar, y Richie le rebate, pero si te molesta igual que cuando teníamos doce años, y entonces Eddie frunce el ceño y come patatas fritas a la espera de que Richie saque otra bolsa.

Richie se levanta temprano, se reúne a media mañana con su jefe para discutir sus giras, echa horas en su estudio escribiendo sus números y llega a casa al atardecer con una bolsa llena hasta los topes de comida china. Eddie le limpia la casa, aunque no tiene por qué hacerlo (va contra mi religión que dejes los platos sin fregar, _Richard_), compra comida de verdad (comes comida china hasta para desayunar, _en serio_) y siempre le tiene una lata de cerveza abierta en la mesa para cuando llega. El gesto es tan doméstico que le hace atragantarse. Le dice a Eddie que se ponga delantal y le llame cariño (es lo único que te falta _Eduardo),_ y Eddie se ríe y le dice, a ver cuándo te vas de gira y me dejas descansar que ya es hora.

Richie se fija en sus bermudas, sus calcetines demasiado altos (joder, Eds, que ya no tenemos doce años_, qué haces con tu vida_), sus dedos agarrando su Becks con cariño y empuja hacia abajo el pensamiento de lamerle de arriba abajo como si de la cerveza se tratara.

Por las noches es otra historia. Richie intenta dormir lo mínimo, para que no le atormenten las pesadillas. El resultado es que se levanta más irritable, Eddie le pone un café sin preguntar, y él se lo bebe intentando no pensar que tan solo una pared le separa de meterse con él en una cama. Como cuando eran niños y no era raro. Ahora ni siquiera tiene esa excusa.

Sus reuniones con su terapeuta una vez por semana no ayudan. Le cuenta lo de Eddie durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y viendo películas con él cuando el tiempo libre colabora. Ella se sube las gafas, le pregunta qué le hace sentir que Eddie esté allí, vivo, respirando, a solo una pared de él. Richie ríe en voz baja y piensa, estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Ella apunta algo en su cuaderno. Parece que le quieres, se atreve a insinuar.

—No nos vimos durante casi treinta años. Es normal que, eh, me guste pasar tiempo con él. Es mi amigo.

Ella apunta otra cosa y le dice, nos vemos la semana que viene, Richard.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara la terapia, Richie falta a la siguiente sesión. Se va con Eddie a su restaurante favorito de Beverly Hills, se comen un _steak_ a la pimienta para chuparse los dedos y se beben hasta el agua de los floreros. Con la barriga llena y borrachos como cubas, pasean por una ciudad iluminada como si fuera de día, y Richie se esfuerza en vano en dejar de mirar a Eddie bajo la luz del anuncio de coches de un edificio acristalado.

Llevan tres semanas viviendo juntos y ni siquiera borracho tiene el valor de preguntarle.

—

Han establecido una lista no escrita de los temas de los que pueden hablar. Uno, el trabajo de ambos, que ya se saben de memoria. Dos, el calendario de limpieza, al que Eddie se acoge como si fuera el padrenuestro y se enfada si Richie se lo salta a la torera. Tres, anécdotas de adolescentes que no sean relativas a su verano de los doce años. Ni al de los veintisiete años después.

Es como un campo de minas, piensa Richie. Cuando pisan sobre seguro, todo está bien, pero a la mínima que se despisten, algo puede hacerles saltar por los aires y joderles vivos.

No le ha preguntado por Myra. Cómo va el tema del papeleo de su divorcio. Si está bien que en su trabajo se tome tantos días de permiso. Si está bien que esté metido en un piso esperándole cada noche con una cerveza y una película, que hasta cuándo va a durar esto.

Si Richie hubiera sabido que Eddie iba a vivir con él, lo habría planeado de otra manera. La casa sería minimalista, más al gusto de Eddie, y con el tiempo habrían adoptado una mascota. Un gato, posiblemente, dado que ambos trabajan y el animal debería ser independiente. Se le cruza la idea del Pomerania y siente escalofríos.

Se habrían hecho un horario de limpieza como dios manda, y no el improvisado que tienen. Por las mañanas Eddie iría a correr al parque con sus ridículos pantalones cortos, y llegaría a casa a tiempo para una ducha rápida e irse a trabajar. Richie se levantaría más tarde, iría al estudio y no se verían hasta la noche, cuando se contarían el día de mierda que habrían tenido. Terminarían viendo una película de las que ya han visto mil veces, pero a ambos les gusta la seguridad de lo que ya conocen.

Richie piensa, piensa, piensa, hasta que se harta de pensar, porque él nunca ha sido de esos. Él suelta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, modulando la voz según el personaje que se invente. Dice gilipolleces que hacen gracia a su público y habla de masturbarse con una naturalidad que Eddie aún se pone colorado, a estas alturas.

Richie no quiere pensar. Quiere hacer. Quiere hacerle de todo a Eddie, para ser exactos. Le arrancaría los _shorts_ con los dientes, si él se dejara, pero los calcetines se los dejaría. Fantasea con la idea de follárselo en el sofá con los calcetines puestos como un salvaje. La idea le atormenta durante días y noches. Se la casca en su cuarto con un puño en la boca, rezando por que la pared que los separa sea lo suficientemente ancha.

Pero sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas, quiere hablar con él. De todo. No solo de unos temas selectos para andar sobre seguro.

Quiere preguntarle qué coño está haciendo en su casa, en su vida, en su cabeza, en su corazón. Quiere preguntarle por qué no ha vuelto ya a Nueva York.

—

Suena _This is the end_ en el cuarto del Richie de dieciséis años que pasa un verano estudiando para las cinco asignaturas que le han quedado. Le rodean libros, apuntes, cigarrillos escondidos debajo de la colcha y Beverly Marsh acostada con los pies desnudos sobre la almohada, una camiseta de manga corta y un peto vaquero que se le abomba en los muslos como una falda. Aunque no es una falda, porque Bev se rehúsa a llevar vestidos salvo cuando no tiene más remedio. Su rebeldía se encorseta en unos límites muy cerrados. El pelo corto como los chicos, los pantalones anchos, la mirada salvaje, el rechazo a otra compañía femenina por pura cabezonería.

Beverly le está ayudando con las matemáticas. Es de las pocas veces en que Richie está a solas con una chica y tiene que forzarse a introducir pensamientos en su cabeza, racionalizarlos como los problemas de álgebra que no logra entender por mucho que se esfuerce. Despejar la equis por medio de los cambios de signo, repite tras Beverly, y en su cabeza, _qué guapa es,_ si no fuera la chica de Bill, podría decirle, eh, Bev, y si vamos al cine. Tú y yo, así de sopetón. Comeríamos palomitas y nos reiríamos juntos y a lo mejor, las cosas van lo suficientemente bien como para que me atreva a quitarme las gafas y darte un beso y no hacerte una broma de mierda después.

La excusa de que Beverly y Bill están saliendo juntos (o a lo que llamen al hecho de mirarse embobados cuando creen que nadie les está mirando) es la excusa perfecta. No puede intentar nada con ella. El clásico pacto entre colegas. Porque Bill es su colega, y además, le respeta como líder y como amigo. Intentar algo con su novia es algo que Richie ni se plantearía hacer.

Pero como es un chico, un chico _normal _al que le gustan las chicas, que quiere tener novia y acostarse con ella en el primer coche barato que pueda comprarse con un sueldo irrisorio, tiene que pensar _cosas _de las chicas. Cosas de Bev en su cuarto con sus largas piernas rozando las suyas, explicándole cómo se multiplican fracciones por décima vez en lo que llevan de tarde.

_My beautiful friend,_ cantan The Doors, incansables, desde su tocadiscos viejo. Sí, Beverly es guapa, y vale, a los doce años creía que le gustaba, porque Bev gusta a todo el mundo, es un hecho. Pero no logra que le lata el corazón más deprisa al pensar en besarla, no logra sudar de nervios al rozar sin querer una rodilla con la suya al cambiar de postura. No tiembla la tierra bajo sus pies cuando Beverly se ríe sin maldad cuando se equivoca en un cálculo y le quita las gafas y se las prueba y guiña los ojos en su dirección.

Cuando ella se marcha sin que haya pasado nada de lo que se ha imaginado a la fuerza, piensa. Esta vez, piensa sin ataduras, sin reglas, sin normas estúpidas que no quiere seguir. Piensa en las largas piernas de Eddie confundiéndose con las suyas en la cama. Piensa en otro universo en el que a Eddie se le dieran bien las matemáticas, y hubiera ido a su casa con sus calcetines blancos con ribetes (qué haces con esos calcetines con dieciséis años, Eds), dándole patadas cada vez que se equivoca, llenando su cama de migas de galletas y quejándose del azúcar excesivo de sus refrescos.

Se imagina llevándole a dar una vuelta en el coche que quiere comprarse el año que viene. Piensa en salir del ambiente tóxico de Derry para ser libres en un rincón apartado más allá de los Barrens. Piensa en meterle la mano por debajo del borde de los _shorts_. Piensa en el cuerpo de Eddie reaccionando como un instrumento musical a manos de un genio. Piensa en su espalda arqueada en el estrecho asiento del coche. Piensa en sus nudillos blancos por apretar el forro del asiento entre sus puños. Piensa en lo que diría al notar la mano de Richie temblando en el cierre de su pantalón, luchando por bajárselo, consiguiéndolo a tirones.

Piensa en lo estrecho que se volvería el coche en torno a ellos dos. En el calor, en los ventanales húmedos, en las cosas que Eddie gritaría. Piensa en lo que le diría contra la piel de su cuello. Piensa hasta que el calor es real y le devora vivo desde dentro.

Sube el volumen de la música. _This is the end, my only friend,_ murmura bajito mientras las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos.

—

Se cumple un mes desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Lo llama así porque no hay otra. Ya no es una noche tonta, un par de días de retiro, es lo que es, y Richie no puede más.

Le pregunta, todo bien, a medio sorbo de la última Becks que le queda en la reserva. No va al supermercado. No le hace falta, porque Eddie se las ha arreglado para hacer de su casa algo también suyo. Hace la compra cuando le toca, limpia la cocina cada tres días, se queja de las tazas de café que Richie deja sin lavar por las mañanas y hace la colada después. Su ropa, aún húmeda, está tendida al otro extremo del salón. Está por todas partes, su presencia lo inunda todo, y Richie está un poco harto de esconder los porqués que quiere tirarle a la cara debajo de la alfombra del salón.

Viven como un matrimonio de los que se reparten las tareas domésticas y les une una hipoteca, pero en el que ninguno de los dos habla. Al menos no de lo importante.

—Sí —dice Eddie. Nota un ligerísimo cambio en su expresión, como un crío pillado en falta. Bebe cerveza para hacer tiempo. A Richie no se le escapa su brillo más apagado, como si la habitación se hubiera oscurecido de golpe.

Decide presionar un poco más.

—No es que me moleste tenerte aquí haciéndome de ama de casa, _Eduardo._ Incluso diría que es estimulante, pero a estas alturas tendrías que estar paseando a Meg Ryan por la Gran Manzana y has decidido que, eh, que no. Así que, qué pasa.

Es hasta gracioso que Richie se agarre a la improvisación cuando se queda en blanco en sus números y la mayoría de veces le salga bien (es lo que tiene practicar lo de ser un payaso penoso desde niño), pero en temas serios es un muñeco roto hablando a borbotones, desordenado.

—Meg Ryan —repite Eddie como en trance.

—Digo Meg Ryan como podría haber dicho a tu prima abuela, Eds. El caso es que qué coño haces aquí escondiéndote del mundo exterior y no estás, eh, disfrutando de tu nueva vida de soltero en Nueva York paseando celebridades.

Eddie baja los ojos. Richie quiere comérselo. A besos, primero, a mordiscos, después. Quizá después de darle una hostia, para que reaccione, porque Eddie se lo merece, por gilipollas y él más, por permitírselo.

—Richie, joder —dice Eddie. Es imposible que pueda hacer más tiempo bebiendo cerveza, porque el vaso está vacío. Gruñe. Busca el botellín, pero Richie ha sido previsor y lo mantiene a salvo en su regazo.

—_Eduardo,_ estoy hablando en serio.

—Odio que me llames así. Deja de…

—¿Infantilizarte? Pero si el que está comportándose como un crío eres tú. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es por tu ex? ¿Es el trabajo? Porque joder, sí, lo de llevar de aquí para allá a gente famosa suena como la peor tortura del mundo. Mis más profundas condolencias.

—Deja de hacer el ridículo.

—Tú eres ridículo. Así que venga, habla. Abro luego otra botella, si eso ayuda.

Eddie aprieta los labios, desvía la mirada y juega con el vaso vacío. Richie no le pierde de vista ni un segundo. Eddie está lleno de pequeños malos hábitos que no logra domar. Tiene el pelo muy cortito, las piernas demasiado largas, la cicatriz de su mejilla destaca como una herida de guerra mal curada. Es como una escultura desproporcionada, imperfecta y rota pero también maravillosa.

—Vale, tú ganas —se rasca la nuca, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar del salón. Se estira la camiseta hacia abajo con la mano que le queda libre. Es su peor hábito—. No se puede decir, eh, que esté… divorciado. No todavía, al menos.

Richie se dobla hacia adelante, como si le hubieran pegado de repente un cabezazo en el estómago.

—Qué dices.

—Myra y yo todavía no hemos firmado nada. Le dije que era mejor que terminásemos y que sería fácil, porque la casa es suya y tenemos otro piso que puedo ocupar yo. Se trata de un trámite sin importancia cuando no hay hijos de por medio. El caso es que no se lo tomó muy bien. Dijo que tenía que pensárselo y la convivencia se convirtió en un infierno. Así que…

—Así que le dijiste a tu jefe que tenías que desaparecer unos días, te dio el permiso y huiste.

Eddie se pone colorado. Richie atesora esa cara en sus retinas como si fuera la última gota de agua viva en un desierto.

—Ves cómo no hacía falta que lo explicara. Ahora te debo parecer…

—¿El qué, un cobarde? Hace falta valor para casarte con tu madre, Eds, no soy quien para juzgar.

Un chispazo de dolor salpica la expresión de Eddie. Richie se odia cada vez más. No conoce a Myra personalmente, pero por lo que contaba Eddie en sus reuniones, es una versión más joven y rubia de la señora Kaspbrak. Fue fácil atar cabos en cuanto vio que Eddie aún llevaba un inhalador a todas partes y volvía locos a los camareros con su larguísima lista de alergias que en realidad no tenía.

¿Cómo llamaban a eso los griegos, complejo de Electra? (gracias también, Bev, por las clases particulares de filosofía, muy útiles). Porque lo que tiene Eddie no es un complejo. Es una maldición que le acompañará el resto de su vida. Entiende el amor como el que otra persona vele por su seguridad. Necesita que se preocupen por él, que le cuiden, le atormenten y le hagan sufrir por su bien. Necesita agarrarse a un inhalador para sentir que puede sacar un pie de casa sin morir en el intento. Necesita a alguien que le llame por teléfono cada cinco minutos para preguntarle si se ha tomado las pastillas esa mañana.

Para lo que desprecia la psicoterapia, Richie sería capaz de escribir un cuadro clínico de Eddie al completo si se lo pidieran. Ojalá sus reuniones con su terapeuta fueran sobre Eddie y no sobre él. Le es más fácil juzgar los problemas de Eddie desde fuera que indagar dentro de él y sacar a la luz los suyos. No tengo problemas, piensa. No los tiene porque es tener a Eddie mirándole con expresión dolida, y que la balanza se incline a su favor.

—Eres un gilipollas, Richie.

—No quise decir eso.

—Pues lo has dicho. No conoces a Myra. Está al día con las últimas pastillas que tengo que tomar, y créeme si voy mucho mejor en comparación con antes de conocerla…

—Si teníais una relación tan especial, entonces por qué querías dejarlo.

Richie no podría sentirse más miserable ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si nunca te has casado,_ Ricardo_, no lo entenderías por mucho que te lo explicara.

—Ahora eres tú quien me está infantilizando.

—Pues no preguntes tonterías.

Se quedan en silencio, sin hacer nada más que quedarse en ese sofá donde han compartido alcohol y películas malas y chistes estúpidos para no enfrentar la realidad. Pasan los minutos y Richie es cada vez más consciente del peso de Eddie al otro lado del sofá, de sus piernas moviéndose nerviosas, de sus ojos que no le miran si puede evitarlo. A la mierda, piensa, y entonces tuerce el cuerpo, se queda de lado en el sofá y le mete un pie descalzo en la cara.

Eddie grita como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja, _joder, Richie_, y Richie le vuelve a dar una patada sin pretender hacerle daño. Quiere hacerle reaccionar, olvidar, pedirle perdón sin saber por qué. Eddie le da un puñetazo y casi logra darle. Richie lo esquiva, se le sube encima y lo inmoviliza. Eres puto gilipollas, grita Eddie entre risas, te huelen los putos pies, es que no sabes ni darte una ducha en condiciones.

—Que me disculpe Su Majestad —dice Richie, y pone cara de ir a escupirle. Horrorizado, Eddie se escurre como una anguila y se parapeta al otro lado del sofá. Su mueca es de asco pero sus ojos brillan. Es el Eddie de doce años que decía odiar sus bromas pero que buscaba pelea cada dos minutos.

Richie no podría echarle más de menos, aunque le tenga delante.

—Ya basta.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, Eds. Vas a quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, hasta que te organices el coco y seas capaz de resolver tus cosas. No voy a preguntar ni a juzgar.

—Es tu casa, Richie.

—Bueno, y es más o menos tuya también, dado que te pasas el puto día limpiándola aunque no lo necesite.

—Las casas se ensucian a diario.

—La mía no.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa se deja entrever. El ambiente se aligera un poco. Eso le tranquiliza.

—No te…

—No. Piensa, organízate y cuando estés preparado, pues vete. No me importa que estés aquí. Te habría echado antes de haber sido así.

Eddie sonríe, esta vez de verdad, aunque al momento baja la vista. Si Richie tuviera un mínimo de control sobre sí mismo, no estaría intentando no parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de él. Logra recomponerse como puede.

—No me des las gracias, _Eduardo._ Haznos palomitas y nos vemos algo. Ya hemos tenido demasiada charla por hoy.

Ven _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_ porque Richie sigue obsesionado con Meg Ryan (no, Richie, no la he llevado en coche en mi vida, créeme que no se me olvidaría). La han visto ya dos veces, pero no se cansan. En otras circunstancias, Richie bromearía con que es una _peli de tías _y que qué hacen dos colegas viendo una _peli de tías_, pero _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally _es la mejor película del mundo y le importa una mierda lo que Eddie opine de él, porque es Eddie y no otro.

Además, a él también le gusta. En la escena final, desvía la mirada como si fuera demasiado. No le sorprende. La escena final de _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_ es demasiado poderosa para cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de sentido común.

Richie piensa, quédate otro día, otra semana, otro mes. Quédate todo el año conmigo y vayamos juntos a la próxima reunión.

Se quedan dormidos en el sofá a mitad de la segunda película de la noche.

—

Richie tiene que ir a Las Vegas. No es algo que le pille por sorpresa, pues lleva como tres meses con la cita marcada en el calendario de la cocina. Eddie levantó una ceja al ver sus cientos de post-its de sus actuaciones la primera vez.

—No sabía que estabas tan solicitado. Pensaba que era solo un hobby, y uno muy mal pagado.

Richie tuvo la decencia de no enfadarse.

—Mira tío, mi boca es oro y la gente se me rifa. Además ya sabes lo que dicen, si algo se te da bien, nunca lo hagas gratis.

—¿Acabas de citar a Heath Ledger en _El caballero oscuro_?

—Yo inventé esa cita, no él. Debería pagarme derechos de autor.

El caso es, Las Vegas. Un par de noches fuera, una actuación multitudinaria, dinero contante y sonante al bolsillo y seis horas de coche de vuelta a Beverly Hills. La diferencia es que Richie suele ir a las Vegas acompañado de rock duro en la radio con la carretera por delante como única compañía, y ahora se le suma otro elemento a su ecuación: Eddie en el asiento del copiloto bajando el volumen de la música cada cinco minutos, y mandándole parar cada dos gasolineras.

—¿No hay un restaurante de calidad de camino a las Vegas? Me voy a, _literalmente,_ morir si me como otra bolsa grasienta de patatas.

Richie cierra la portezuela y le dedica su mejor mirada irónica. Esa que a veces pone en sus actuaciones, haciendo un alto entre chiste y chiste, que le valen aplausos de las chicas de la primera fila y le hacen sentir por un segundo, como alguien normal y funcional en la vida. Aunque Eddie frunce el ceño en su dirección. No es que esperara otra cosa.

—Parece mentira que vivas en los Estados Unidos de América y no sepas que esas patatas son patrimonio de la Unesco.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es la Unesco.

—Es algo importante y ya está. Además, fuiste tú quien dijo que no a la pizza cincuenta kilómetros atrás. No me vengas con quejas ahora.

Eddie se mete dentro del coche, patatas en el regazo, camiseta llena de surcos de sudor. Pelo medio húmedo por el verano, la arruga de su ceño que nunca ve desaparecer.

—Tenía champiñones, _Ricardo._

—_Champiñones_ —le imita Richie.

—Como me digas que tu número va de imitar a otras personas, te garantizo escaso éxito.

—Escríbeme una columna en el _Daily News_ con tus impresiones, me encantará leerlas.

Seis horas después, Las Vegas se abre ante ellos como un bosque electrónico lleno de luces y color. Aún no ha oscurecido, pero los casinos, las tiendas, el juego y el derroche comienzan a surgir como nuevos árboles que llenan de vida ese paraje en mitad del desierto. Richie aparca en un terraplén lleno de tierra, suelta tres dólares al aparcacoches y cierra los ojos y abre el pecho.

_Joder. Las Vegas._

—¿Vienes mucho? —dice Eddie, saliendo del coche y guiñando los ojos. Chico de pueblo, piensa Richie casi con ternura.

—No es el típico sitio donde me toca actuar, pero sí, he venido un par de veces. Un poco de champán, un par de apuestas y buena comida para terminar. Te lo recomiendo. Es bueno salir del monasterio que es Nueva York de vez en cuando.

—Nueva York es la capital de la juerga, gilipollas.

Richie empieza a andar. Tiene el hotel enfrente, dos bolsas que cargar y una actuación que preparar. No puede perder el tiempo haciendo de mesías, ahora no. Tendrá la oportunidad de demostrarle a Eddie cuánto se equivoca cuando la noche empiece, y la magia también.

—Una noche en Las Vegas y no se te ocurrirá volver a blasfemar de esa manera.

—

(Irse juntos con la excusa del trabajo no es algo que tuvieran planeado. Richie dijo, eh, que no me importa si te quedas aquí limpiando el fin de semana, pero me siento generoso, y Eddie murmuró algo que sonaba a, teniendo en cuenta cómo vives, no me siento bien dejándote ir solo, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, estaban en el coche de Richie con _Highway to Hell_ a todo volumen dirección a la capital del juego más grande de todo Norteamérica).

_Si las Vegas no te despeja, Eds, entonces nada lo hará._

Lo único que no ha cambiado es el nudo en su estómago, y su imaginación que anda escasa últimamente. La ha utilizado toda para su actuación de esa noche. Trata de no buscar excusas para tocarle, despeinarle y hacerle enfadar. Le cuesta. Piensa, tendría que volver a la puta clínica pero tras casi un mes sin asistir, lo da por perdido. Total, tampoco es que su psicóloga estuviera haciendo mucho por él salvo alimentar su odio por sí mismo.

_Si Las Vegas no me despeja, entonces nada lo hará._

—

Eddie está en primera fila. A ambos lados, hay chicas que miran a Richie como si quisieran cenárselo después de su actuación. Richie ni las ve. Sus ojos descansan en Eddie buscando su aprobación a cada chiste que hace. Se bebe hasta la última gota de sus sonrisas y le vale más que los aplausos de todo el casino, que son muchos y ayudan a que la actuación fluya mejor.

Las actuaciones de Richie tienen como tema principal el autodesprecio y las guarradas. Son sus dos mejores puntos. El odio por sí mismo lo lleva cultivando desde pequeño en las máquinas de juegos de Derry. Las guarradas, por su porno convenientemente heterosexual y su propia cosecha. Navega entre dos aguas como un marinero experimentado, utiliza lo segundo para reírse de lo primero y le sale bien, a la gente le gusta. Le gusta porque se sienten identificados con ese personaje que habla de cómo se tira a una chica cada noche y lo que le cuesta mantener una erección.

Lo que no saben es lo que Richie esconde dentro. Ese grito salvaje de su autodesprecio que se empeña en transformar en risas ajenas. Trata de ridiculizarlo lo más que puede, tratando de que así desaparezca. No lo ha conseguido en más de treinta años, pero una parte siempre le susurra, esta vez sí, esta vez desaparecerá. Esta vez podrás ser alguien _normal,_ y no te sentirás como un impostor tras cada actuación. Estás mintiéndole a estas personas, Richie, y eso no está bien.

La amargura crece con Eddie ahí. Le gustaría poder decir que está harto de esa farsa delante de cientos de personas que no quieren ver eso, que quieren ver otra mentira disfrazada de sexo fácil y de tonterías. Aprieta la carta de Stan en su bolsillo como hace siempre. No le hace sentir mejor.

La actuación acaba con aplausos y vítores. Ha sobrevivido otro día, pero hasta cuándo.

—

Richie estrecha manos y reparte gracias, pero rechaza todas las invitaciones a cenar. También las de las mujeres de la primera fila, quienes se han acercado como un grupito de mirlos a pedirle un autógrafo, una foto y lo que él quiera darles.

Richie les echa un ojo. Suelen ser el tipo de mujeres con las que sale en un torpe intento de convencerse de que se muere de ganas de follar con ellas tras una cena rápida, para acabar de lo más decepcionado, con un orgasmo a medio cocer y las sábanas apestando a perfume. Piensa que hoy sí tiene una buena excusa para no quedar mal. Su personaje puede irse a dormir un rato por esa noche, muchas gracias.

—Lo siento, pero hoy tengo aquí a un colega que lo está pasando un poco mal. En otra ocasión.

Cuando ellas se alejan decepcionadas, Eddie le mira con el ceño fruncido. Richie se pregunta qué ha hecho mal esta vez.

—En serio, Richie. Ni que fueras aquí mi canguro o algo. Puedes irte a cenar si quieres, o…

Richie le pasa un brazo por encima. Está permitido y es socialmente aceptable. Eddie se revuelve un poco bajo él, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Cállate ya, _Eduardo._ Esta noche me encargo de que te olvides de ser un monje de clausura. Vamos a beber.

—Pero quién te crees que soy.

—Lo que he dicho. Debería darte vergüenza venir de Nueva York. Y luego vas por ahí diciendo que es la capital de la juerga, cuando tu idea de un sábado loco es limpiar la casa y además, aspirar el suelo.

—Lo puto básico, Richie.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Van a los casinos, se dejan una fortuna en ellos y piden champán hasta aburrir. Richie mira a su alrededor, y luego les mira a ellos dos y piensa, esto es como Derry treinta años atrás con el Arcade, con la diferencia de que en Derry el verano que se les pegaba como sanguijuelas, al igual que el terror de ver aparecer a Henry Bowers y a su panda. Allí en Las Vegas el calor viene de las luces de neón y juegan al Blackjack con dinero real. Ellos dos no han cambiado mucho en ese cuadro: más altos (aunque Eddie siempre será el más canijo de los dos), más hombres y con más experiencias, tratando de ser felices como pueden y no consiguiéndolo a la primera.

Con cuarenta años, Eddie está a su lado, lleno de protestas y manías. Está ahí, vivo, respirando. Richie no tiene idea de si existe algo más poderoso Allá Arriba que haya tenido compasión de él, pero no deja de agradecer, día tras día, el tener a Eddie a su lado cuando creía que iba a morir en esa puta alcantarilla, y no pasó.

Le quiere a su lado, sano (aunque Eddie diga que no), fuerte (también diría que no a eso), guapo (guapísimo, y esto no se lo va a decir), aunque su amistad esté franqueada por límites que no puede cruzar.

Richie piensa, ojalá fueras una chica. Ojalá fueras una chica, Eddie, o fueses tal como eres ahora y yo no fuera tan gilipollas como para que me importara.

Beben hasta no poder más y se van al hotel casi a rastras.

—

Eddie se apoya contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Le dice, _joder, te apesta el aliento_ y se ríe como nunca en su vida. El borde de la camiseta se le sube un poco. Tira de ella para bajársela, inclina la cabeza para esconder su risa sin conseguirlo.

Richie está delante de él, sediento a pesar de todo el champán. Quiere comérselo vivo y no dejar rastro de él.

—_Eduardo,_ si vas a potar, tienes el baño a una puerta de ti.

Eddie se limpia la boca con una mano. Con la otra se sigue bajando la puta camiseta, a pesar de que ya la tiene colocada como debe. El cuello le queda un poco al descubierto. Las líneas que lo marcan son como carreteras primarias y secundarias, entrelazándose en un cuadro de músculos que parece irreal. Se fija en sus hombros marcándose debajo de su ropa, en sus bíceps discretos que ahora se le marcan un poco cuando intenta hacer fuerza con la tela. Mira el perfil de su nariz. Aún queda un pequeño rastro de sus pequitas infantiles. Las mismas que le volvían loco hace treinta años.

—Para ya con la camiseta, coño.

Y ahí tiene delante otra excusa, que es Eddie haciendo el canelo con su propia ropa. Richie se pone el disfraz de amigo salvador, de eso y nada más, se intenta convencer sin conseguirlo. Avanza dos pasos y sabe que se arrepentirá, a lo mejor no ahora, pero sí mañana cuando estén sobrios y piensen las cosas. Ahora no. Ahora sigue siendo madrugada en Las Vegas, y Richie necesita cuantas más excusas mejor, para justificar lo que de verdad se muere por hacer.

Porque lo que se muere por hacer es colocar una mano sobre la de Eddie, apartarla de su camiseta y dejarla ahí, bajo la de él. Lo que se muere por hacer es sentir su tacto por todo el cuerpo, como un monstruo sediento de sangre que grita, Eddie, por cada poro porque Richie no tiene ya ningún tipo de control. Quiere beberse el aliento de Eddie, a champán y a algo amargo atrapado entre su yo de los doce años y el de los veintisiete años después que casi murió.

Lo hace. Deja una mano sobre la suya, y Eddie, que ha dejado de reírse, levanta la cabeza y le mira. Richie podría pasarse una eternidad o dos perdido en sus ojos, demasiado brillantes por el champán, por algo desconocido que nunca antes le ha visto.

Eddie inicia un proceso que amenaza con hacerle perder la poca cordura que le queda. Baja la mirada a sus labios. Se lame los suyos propios primero, y se los muerde después. Termina por desviar su propia mirada al suelo, pero es demasiado tarde, porque Richie lo ha visto, y algo en su interior grita, grita sin cesar como no debería hacerlo, no con su mejor amigo, no con él. Pero Richie no es tan fuerte, ni tan funcional como quiere hacer ver.

Así que abre los brazos y se rinde a esa criatura de dentro que ha tenido apresada durante años. Lo hace dejando caer la cabeza sobre Eddie y comiéndole la boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

Eddie jadea contra sus labios, y por un terrible segundo Richie cree que va a marcharse y que no volverá a verle en su puta vida y que se lo merece por gilipollas, pero a ese jadeo le sigue otro, y otro más. Abre la boca y le deja entrar y quedarse a gusto, como Richie dejándole entrar en su casa, su corazón, en su cuerpo, en toda su puta vida aunque le separaran miles de kilómetros y años. Siente de todo cuando Eddie hace avanzar su lengua, roza la suya y le pega fuego, literal. Se separa un poco, dice, _Eddie,_ y vuelve a besarle. _Eddie,_ no _Eds,_ o _Eduardo,_ o espagueti sin sal: _Eddie_, con todo lo que eso significa.

Se comen la boca como si toda la sed del mundo pudieran saciarla en los brazos del otro. Richie quiere llevarle a la cama, o, si no llegan a ella, al mismo suelo, la pared o el baño, donde primero les venga bien. Quiere hacerle de todo. Ha tenido tiempo en treinta años de imaginarse, en sus oscuras noches de pesadilla, todo lo que quiere hacerle. Marcarle el cuello con los dientes, lamerle de arriba abajo la cicatriz que tendrá todavía en su pecho, feliz porque haya sido lo único que le quedara de esa noche en Derry en la que no murió. Quiere llegar hasta abajo y besarle los muslos despacio, quedarse entre ellos envenenándose con su olor.

Nota su erección apretándole fuerte dentro de los pantalones. Piensa, _joder, Eddie_ pero no para de besarle. No lo hace porque Eddie no deja de gemir dentro del beso como un desesperado, y porque se inclina hacia delante, de puntillas y con ganas de más, y le roza y _oh._

Madre mía, cómo ha podido negarse ese placer durante más de tres décadas. Ha sido un completo gilipollas.

Entonces Eddie le coge de la camisa y Richie le sigue porque otra opción no es posible. Cierran la puerta detrás de ellos. La oscuridad de la habitación ayuda a concentrarse, a no pensar. Le besa con sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes y con todo lo que tiene. Eddie dice su nombre bajito, se restriega contra él y Richie no cree en nada del cielo o del infierno, pero si le preguntan ahora mismo, sería capaz de dar mil argumentos a favor de que Dios exista.

Le arrastra a la cama. Siguen con la ropa puesta, pero no hay tiempo. No hacen el amor, porque eso es cosa de las pelis románticas que se han visto durante todo ese mes. No se miran a los ojos mientras lo hacen, ni se dicen _te quiero _al oído, porque no son dos seres humanos funcionales y con ganas de enamorarse, sino dos hombres rotos que quieren ser un poco felices. Aunque solo sea por unas horas. Aunque solo sea por esa noche.

Lo que hacen es restregarse con los pantalones a medio bajar y ayudando con sus dedos. Lo que hace Richie es gemir contra el cuello de Eddie y adelantar las caderas, decirle, _joder más rápido,_ y hacer él lo propio para que Eddie no tenga argumentos con los que protestarle. Lo que hace Eddie es hacerse hueco entre sus piernas para rodear la cintura de Richie con las suyas. Es glorioso cuando lo hace. Las manos de ambos quedan atrapadas entre sus cuerpos. Se tocan el uno al otro como pueden, ayudan a la presión con sus propias caderas. Hay gemidos, suspiros, todos esos ruidos que conoce tan bien pero que esa noche siente más reales. A Richie se le resbalan las gafas, es un milagro que no se le hayan caído todavía, y lo agradece porque en la oscuridad ve la cara de Eddie al correrse y es gloria pura. Siente humedad en el abdomen junto con la suya propia, al correrse él mismo entre estertores más tarde, casi quedándose ciego por el impacto.

_Joder,_ madre de dios.

Se caen uno sobre otro como dos muros rotos y sin arreglo. Eddie aún le tiene abrazado por las caderas y respira rápido bajo él. Richie se mueve lo justo para colocar sus labios en su sien, besarle ahí casi sin hacerlo de verdad. 

No quiere verle. No quiere ver lo que ha hecho, todavía no, todavía es de noche y se pueden permitir esto unas horas más. Por la mañana el infierno estará de vuelta.

—

Por suerte, Eddie le ahorra la charla, las disculpas y las explicaciones, porque cuando Richie abre los ojos con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, la cama está vacía.

El olor de Eddie sigue ahí, que es lo único que le convence de que lo de la noche anterior no fue una de sus pesadillas. Su olor siempre le ha vuelto loco, pero notarlo en la cama y en él mismo es demasiado. Se pregunta dónde estará. Si estará ya vestido, en su coche, esperándole para irse o…

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para incorporarse. La habitación se parece ahora más a un cuarto genérico de hotel que a algo mínimamente relacionado con Eddie. No tiene ni un jersey a la vista. Su bolsa con sus cuatro suéteres mal contados ha desaparecido.

Termina de levantarse, de subirse los pantalones y de ponerse la camiseta que en algún momento de la noche se ha quitado cuando piensa, se ha ido.

La ausencia de las llaves del coche en la mesilla de noche termina por despertarle del todo.

Tarda lo justo en salir del hotel a medio vestir y llegar al terraplén. Su coche sigue ahí, lleno de polvo y quieto como una roca, pero con Eddie dentro y el motor encendido. Lleva la ropa del día anterior. La cabeza inclinada sobre el volante no le deja ver más.

—Me cago en tu puta vida, Eds.

El grito hace que Eddie salga del coche. Reconoce su camiseta llena de surcos de sudor. Sus bordes deshilachados, de tanto estirarla hacia abajo. Ve ahora su cara de frente, clara como el día, con pequeñas ojeras y un rictus de terror en los labios que comparte más de lo que querría.

—Ibas a puto largarte y a dejarme aquí tirado o qué coño te pasa.

Por un momento, el terror parece darle tregua. Se le aniña la cara, como cuando se enfada. Richie no cree que tenga derecho a enfadarse. Es él quien debería, porque no se cree que de verdad Eddie haya estado a punto de hacer algo así. Que es valiente, dice, pues sus cojones.

—Que te jodan, Richie. Necesitaba aire, ya está.

—Y coges mis putas llaves para meterte en mi coche porque necesitas, el qué, aire. No puedo creer que de verdad fueras a…

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Hasta has metido tus cosas en el portabultos.

—Joder. A ver, vale, lo pensé, pero. No iba a. A lo mejor dar una vuelta y poco más.

Richie le dedica su mejor mueca de desagrado.

—Mira, tío, no es que yo sea el tío más valiente del mundo pero en comparación contigo, soy el puto Conan el bárbaro.

Eddie baja la mirada. Es pequeño y frágil a pesar de rozar los cuarenta. Las manos pequeñas, aunque suaves, como anoche pudo comprobar. Las ojeras a medio marcar las arruguitas bajo los ojos. El pelo un poco despeinado, al contrario que normalmente, siempre pulcro y en su sitio. Los vaqueros holgados, la camiseta para tirar directamente a la basura.

Típico de Eddie, huir cuando se siente atrapado, o bien quedarse quieto hasta que sus problemas pasan de largo.

Richie cuenta hasta diez, y relaja los hombros.

—Recojo mis cosas y vamos a desayunar.

Eddie va a protestar, pero eh, eso sí que no. Richie levanta una mano.

—No tengo ganas de oír tus quejas cuando nos pongamos en camino a Los Ángeles. Vamos a ir a una cafetería donde hacen unos donuts de puta madre, vamos a beber café que nos despierte de verdad, y entonces, nos vamos.

Le debe ver algo en la cara, porque Eddie le dedica un murmullo que suena a rendición. Richie lo agradece. Si algo necesita, es el café de _Polly’s Doughnuts_ en el cuerpo. Es su mejor arma para empezar el día con buen pie, incluso cuando ya lo tiene torcido.

—

No ha ido mucho por Las Vegas. A lo sumo tres o cuatro veces desde que sus actuaciones comenzaran a darle un sueldo fijo al mes, pero si hay algo ahí mejor que el champán, es el café de su restaurante favorito. La camarera le dedica su mejor sonrisa (algo extraño en las jovencitas de esos lares que ponen el café a oficinistas de medio pelo) mientras sirve a ambos.

Han escogido un rincón al lado del ventanal. La luz natural invade toda la mesa. Entre ellos hay una jarra de zumo de naranja, dos tazas de café recién hecho, una bandejita de donuts glaseados y un plato con piezas de fruta variadas. Eddie mordisquea una manzana. Está muy pendiente de descubrir manchas de grasa en la mesa, que no hay. El café se le está quedando frío. La taza luce como un eslabón perdido en mitad de la selva que es la mesa, que es enorme entre ambos.

—Te llevo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y así me lo agradeces —dice Richie, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Sale mal.

—Estos donuts son una bomba calórica. ¿En serio los comes a todas horas? Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Te van a condecorar un día como el señor más aburrido de todo Estados Unidos, Eds. Morirás viejo y con cara de culo, por no haber disfrutado de nada en la vida.

Eddie murmura, que te jodan, pero coge un donut. Lo muerde con una rebeldía que roza lo infantil. Richie no se siente mejor, aunque la sonrisa que se esfuerza por mantener en la cara trate de indicar lo contrario.

Buscan excusas que la mesa les da. Beben zumo y café, se comen los donuts. Hablan de lo largo que se les va a hacer el camino de vuelta. Se quedan en silencio a ratos, miran por el ventanal. El verano en Las Vegas es infernal, y explicaría por qué Eddie se baja la camiseta cada dos segundos en un intento de coger el aire que le falta.

Richie está un poco harto de que busque excusas. Él tiene suficientes por los dos.

—Joder, Eddie, para con la puta camiseta.

Le sale su nombre sin pensar. Suena como el silencio tras una explosión inmensa. Eddie deja las manos encima de la mesa. No le mira a la cara, pero no es que Richie esperara otra cosa.

—No la he visto. Puedes dejar de hacer el ridículo, en serio.

Richie es tonto, pero no tanto. No es tan ingenuo como para creer que Eddie tendría las narices de enseñarla. Lleva esa cicatriz como una herida de guerra de la que se avergüenza, aunque no debería. Es la marca que le recuerda que está vivo, que si Dios existe de verdad le dio otra oportunidad haciendo que la vida de Richie fuera menos miserable. Aunque siga haciéndole sufrir, con esa cara que tiene, esas manías, esas ganas de entrar en su casa y en su vida poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

Eddie está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en enfrentarle. Hasta puede predecir lo que dirá. Richie, estábamos borrachos y fuimos un poco gilipollas, y ya está. Nos tomamos el café, nos comemos un par de donuts, y a la carretera a que me sangren los oídos con el puto _Safe in New York City_ que tendrás en bucle todo el camino de vuelta.

En su lugar, dice.

—He hablado con Myra esta mañana.

—Ah —dice Richie.

—Va a firmar el divorcio. Ha estado pensando y, bueno. Cree que es lo mejor para los dos, y menos mal. Firmará, tendremos un par de reuniones con los abogados y ya está. Me mudaré al piso que tenemos en el Soho, nos repartiremos lo que hay en la cuenta del banco y, bueno. Que ya está.

—Has hablado con tu jefe.

—Sí. La semana que viene puedo reincorporarme, sin problema.

Richie suelta un silbido por lo bajo.

—Todo esto en el intervalo de una mañana, Eds. Me extraña que sigas vivo y coleando.

Eddie se bebe lo que le queda del zumo. Es increíble su habilidad para no mirarle a los ojos más de dos segundos sin sentir la necesidad de hacer algo con sus manos, con su vida entera. Richie empatiza con ese sentimiento.

—Cuándo te vas.

—He visto un billete para mañana por la tarde. Quiero decir, eh. Si no…

—Después de un mes escondido en mi casa, Eds, sí, suena de puta madre lo de dejarte día y medio en el aeropuerto a la espera de tu vuelo.

—No seas ridículo.

—Iba a proponerte un cambio de carrera. Puedes ser mi asistente personal. He comido más ensaladas en este mes que en toda mi vida. El colesterol de mi interior está llorando sangre. Podrías dejar de pasear a actrices famosas y limpiarme la casa. Te pagaría bien.

Eddie pone tal mueca de desagrado que le hace reír. Ríen los dos, y eso es bueno. El aire está menos enrarecido.

Richie lucha contra el instinto de agarrarle la mano, cada vez que se queda cerca de la suya, entre platos y vasos ya vacíos.

—Venga, termínate el café. Nos queda un largo camino de vuelta. Y pilla los donuts que han quedado para la merienda.

—

El breve interludio de la noche anterior se queda en las sombras. Llegan a casa, se pegan una ducha y ven algo que no es romántico (Richie lo agradece muy fuerte por dentro). La película va de pegar tiros, de sangre y de villanos moralmente cuestionables. Al menos no les hace pensar.

Más que verla, la critican de arriba abajo. Se hacen palomitas con azúcar y tocan todos los temas del mundo casi con ansiedad. Richie cuenta los segundos entre silencio y silencio. Cada vez son menos. Una nueva conversación solapa la otra casi enseguida, convirtiendo su charla en algo caótico y sin sentido.

Se van a dormir, cada cual a su cuarto. Hace unos minutos estaban en el salón respirando el mismo aire, pero es dormir y es tácito que ambos elijan caminos por separado, como si no existiera otra alternativa. Como si la noche anterior no hubieran compartido sábanas, y besos, y tirones en los calzoncillos que no se quitaron del todo.

Richie cuenta hasta diez y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Al día siguiente Eddie se irá, y a lo mejor lo hace todo más fácil.

Treinta años mintiéndose a sí mismo, y quién lo diría, no es un experto.

—

Se resigna a no pegar ojo. Aún está frágil. Aún tiene pensamientos dentro que le impiden abrazar lo que ha pasado, hacerle frente como debería. Hace veinticuatro horas Eddie estaba debajo de él y su boca le sabía a gloria. Algo así no debería hacerle sentir bien. Algo así se supone que no pasa a los cuarenta años. Debería ser algo anecdótico y pasajero, que recordarían entre risas unos años más tarde con dos cervezas y comida china pasada de fecha.

Se acuerda entonces de un viejo truco de su terapia. Consiste en respirar desde el diafragma cuando algo le agobia. Lo hace. Inspira por la nariz y espira por la boca. Tres veces, veinte segundos entre una vez y otra. No logra despejar la cabeza, pero siente el cuerpo más ligero. Vuelve a pensar lo de volver a la clínica. Echa en falta hablar con alguien. Echa en falta estar bien, aunque no puede decir que lo haya estado, nunca.

Eddie está al otro lado de la pared, y no desea más que tener lo que tuvieron anoche, repetido mil veces como en un bucle temporal. Se está volviendo loco. No quiere pensar. La noche anterior no pensaron, y por unos minutos, todo fue bien.

Da varias vueltas en la cama antes de pensar, a la mierda, e ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina que no le va a ayudar, pero le servirá de excusa para no forzar al sueño que no llega.

Abre la puerta y Eddie está ahí.

Es un milagro que Richie no pegue el grito de su vida y se muera justo después. Lleva mal el terror, los sustos y las apariciones de improviso. Nadie puede culparle.

—Me cago en tu puta vida, Eds. Qué coño haces, qué quieres, qué.

Eddie se pone de puntillas, le coge por el cuello y le besa.

Richie piensa, a la mierda, y lo dice en serio.

Es un beso como el de la noche anterior. Es un beso lleno de lengua y dientes luchando con una furia nociva a la que abraza como a una vieja amiga. Richie se lo bebe de arriba abajo como si no quisiera otra cosa en la vida, porque así es. Lo mejor de todo es que Eddie le responde igual, murmura su nombre y cosas sin sentido. Se mueven sin control en la semioscuridad, _la cama,_ y Eddie se separa lo justo para coordinarse y acabar en esas sábanas revueltas en las que Richie le echaba de menos como nunca.

Quiere desnudarle, porque hoy quiere hacer las cosas bien. Tendrá tiempo de odiarse al día siguiente, de creer que no tiene derecho a ser feliz. Ahora no. No con Eddie debajo de él, con su pijama holgado y su pelo despeinado y sus ojos enormes como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

—Quítate esto, Eddie.

Eddie se baja la camiseta como un maníaco. Respira más rápido. Es ansiedad contenida en ciento setenta y cinco centímetros que nunca le ha dejado en paz. Que se ha agravado desde el día en que no murió, pero algo dentro de él sí, eso que oculta debajo de la ropa y que no le enseña a nadie.

Se lo imagina cerrando los ojos al espejo cada vez que se ducha. Se lo imagina follando a oscuras para que todo quede entre su yo de niño y el de los veintisiete años después.

Ese lapso de tiempo está marcado a fuego en su pecho, invisible para todos, y en especial, para él mismo.

—Eddie, por favor.

No planea que se le quiebre la voz al pedírselo, pero no está para pensar con claridad. Lo justo tras vivir disfrazado toda su vida, es desnudarse para Eddie, y pedírselo a él también. Le toca con cuidado el borde de la camiseta. Eddie tiembla bajo él, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.

—Si quieres, apago las luces.

Eddie niega con la cabeza, pero coloca su mano en la suya. Cree que le está diciendo que no, que se lo ha pensado mejor, porque no tendrá la conciencia tranquila cuando al día siguiente busque excusas nuevas. Pero entonces Eddie guía su mano por debajo de la tela, le dice sin abrir la boca, hazlo tú que yo no puedo, y Richie no tiene ni idea de lo que es el privilegio hasta esa noche.

Le levanta la camiseta, atento por si hay una mueca de dolor, porque si es así, parará enseguida. Pero Eddie le clava los ojos abiertos como dos lunas llenas, se incorpora lo justo para que Richie termine de quitársela. Su torso es un ecosistema de músculos que fluye hacia arriba y ahí, justo a mitad, la cicatriz divide su pecho como un río macabro. Es una marca vieja sin sangre ni trazos innecesarios, pero Eddie la lleva como una cruz que nunca hubiera dejado de sangrar.

Lo último que quiere Richie es hacerle sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido. Porque él tiene sus cosas, pero no imagina lo que ha sido para Eddie esconder una experiencia cercana a la muerte tatuada para siempre en su piel. Le recuerda que está vivo, pero a qué precio. El precio de vivir con una ansiedad que no desaparece. El precio de vivir bajo el yugo de pesadillas que le hacen desear haber muerto aquella noche, para no sufrir así en vida.

Es como si Eddie y él fueran una sola persona. Comparten brazos, piernas, cerebro y corazón. Comparten las mismas pesadillas que les han atormentado durante años por separado, y que ahora sin palabras ponen de manifiesto. Se sujetan los dos como anclas en mitad de la nada. Les ayuda a sobrevivir.

_Te mueres en mis sueños, pero nunca pasó Eddie, nunca pasó, porque estás aquí conmigo, y créeme que no podría agradecerlo más. No sé si a la vida, a Dios o a tu propia fuerza de voluntad, que crees que no tienes, pero la tienes por los dos._

Roza la marca con el índice, muy despacio. Eddie cierra los ojos.

—Si quieres, lo dejamos —dice Richie.

Eddie niega con la cabeza y vuelve a cogerle de la mano. Traza con su ayuda un camino con su dedo desde el principio hasta el final de la cicatriz, y le suelta. Richie ahora va solo. Toca con dos dedos, luego con tres y al final con la mano abierta. Todo el pecho de Eddie rebosa vida. Esa cicatriz es solo una marca que afea lo que tiene debajo, que es maravilloso y único y está vivo.

—No moriste aquella noche —dice Richie con la voz rota. No deja de tocarle—. No te moriste en mis brazos, Eddie, como sí lo haces en mis sueños. Estás aquí, estás vivo, estás conmigo.

—Richie —dice Eddie, sin aire. Tiene los labios secos—. _Richie_.

No se cansa de mirarle. La forma de Eddie es maravillosa entre las sábanas. Reacciona como un instrumento que se mueve a su son. Richie llega con sus dedos hasta el cuello, donde no hay marcas, pero sí tendones y músculos que quiere adorar. Quiere que Eddie sienta de todo, y que todo sea bueno. Se inclina sobre él y le besa ahí. Va lento y sobre seguro. Eddie enreda los dedos en su pelo, guiándole y dándole paso. Richie no ha sabido lo que es ser feliz hasta esa misma noche.

Sus labios recorren su cicatriz de principio a fin. Se toma su tiempo, diciéndole con cada beso, todo está bien, estás aquí, te quiero y siempre te he querido por mucho que intentara que no. En cuanto le separa las piernas y le lame entre ellas, Eddie dice su nombre, dice _más_, dice, _no pares_, y todo sin abrir la boca. Hablan sin palabras. Hablan con sus manos y sus labios, sus cabellos desordenados en la almohada. 

Richie no sabe lo que es hacer el amor hasta esa noche. Es los nombres de ambos pronunciados entre besos. Es Eddie arqueando la espalda debajo de él y diciéndole, _capullo,_ mientras hace el esfuerzo por reírse. Es Richie comiéndole la polla mientras sus manos descansan en sus rodillas. Es Eddie corriéndose en su boca y que no le importe. Es ambos abrazados al final, compartiendo sudor, lágrimas, dos orgasmos y el aire viciado de la habitación.

Por primera vez en su vida, Richie se hunde en un sueño sin pesadillas. Puede jurar, y jura, que también es la primera vez de Eddie durmiendo tranquilo.

—

Se despierta con un peso familiar a su lado. Eddie parece más tranquilo cuando duerme, como si sus neuras le dejaran en paz durante unas horas. Las arrugas de expresión casi ni se le notan. Su pelo despeinado le cae por la frente. Su mano ha buscado la suya durante la noche.

Richie entrelaza sus dedos. No puede dejar de sonreír. Él se despierta al sentir el contacto. Sonríe de una forma que Richie, si estuviera de pie, caería de rodillas. Le late el corazón y la vida entera. No puede dejar de mirarle.

—Qué puto miedo que te miren mientras duermes.

—Tu cara de tonto es demasiado buena como para no hacerlo.

Eddie dice, que te jodan, sin dejar de sonreír. Aprieta el agarre de su mano. Richie se inclina hacia delante y le besa. Eddie por la mañana sabe distinto. O quizá sea él, que le besa sin ansiedad guiñando los ojos por la claridad que entra por el ventanal.

—No me tengas en cuenta lo de la cara de tonto. Solo estoy siendo gilipollas.

Muy en tu línea, dice Eddie. Le devuelve el beso con pereza. Se comen sin prisas, como si el bucle temporal fuese esa mañana y no la primera noche que tuvieron, con esas ganas de huir que ya no hay.

Richie piensa, ojalá quedarnos en esa puta cama hasta el año que viene y no salir.

Lo dice.

—Quiero que te quedes.

Eddie le mira desenfocado. Tiene la piel de las mejillas enrojecida. Está guapo, está vivo y es perfecto, y Richie preferiría morirse antes de dejarle marchar.

—Richie —empieza, pero él no le deja terminar.

—Quiero que te quedes, es verdad. Pero aunque lo quiera, no tengo derecho a cargarte con mis mierdas, ni tú a aguantarlas. Estoy viendo, eh, a alguien, para esto. Joder, si vieras las cosas que le he dicho, de mí mismo, de que no me siento _normal._ No querrías compartir techo conmigo más de dos minutos seguidos.

Es la verdad más cruda que ha dicho Richie en toda su vida.

—Mira, Richie, el verdadero problema sería si te quedaras en casa, convenciéndote de que no eres normal. Qué es ser puto normal, de todas formas, eh.

—Pero acabaría echándote. No es justo que te lo pida, como en esa peli absurda del otro día, del tío que cambia por la tía al final como si fuera cosa de un día.

—Las pelis duran dos horas de media, Richie.

—Treinta años traumatizados por Derry no lo van a solucionar dos noches tontas que tengamos.

—¿Es así como lo llamas?

—No sé, ¿cómo lo llamarías?

Eddie resopla.

—Yo tengo problemas, Richie, pero el menor de ellos es haberme dado cuenta de que no solo me gustan las mujeres, sabes.

Richie piensa, soy gilipollas y con razón. Estaba todo bien, él era feliz y Eddie también, pero tenía que pensar y hablar, y sincerarse, y joderlo todo. Pero es la verdad. Ni siquiera Eddie podría discutírselo. Sucesos de tres décadas no se solucionan en dos noches.

No puede pedirle a Eddie algo así. Se harían daño el uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos necesita más de eso.

—Te vas hoy —pregunta, aunque es obvio.

—Esta tarde. Ya he comprado el billete. Puedo coger un taxi, si quieres, o…

—No seas gilipollas.

No puedes pedirme algo así, dice Richie y ríen los dos. La amargura parece atenuarse, pero es mentira. Los dos lo saben.

—Siempre nos queda el año que viene.

—No es eso una alusión patética a _Casablanca._

—No. Además, nunca he estado en París.

Eddie se incorpora y le besa suave en los labios. Richie preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar. O a lo que llames con el pan que te queda y al café.

—Podemos salir. Es tu última mañana en Los Ángeles. Vamos a hacerlo especial.

Se besan de nuevo en medio de un silencio abrasador, como el día que les espera ahí afuera.

—

Hay más besos, a escondidas en el aparcamiento. Se besan despacio y es terrible, con esa pesadez en el pecho que antes era culpabilidad, y ahora es simple tristeza.

Se prometen cosas. Un beso, voy a trabajar en ello, otro beso, y yo, yo también, otro más, ojalá te quedaras, el último, pero no puedo. Eddie apoya la frente en la suya, le dice, estamos en contacto, y después, ve contándome cómo vas con el médico. Richie le aconseja que él también empiece con algo así. Es un pecado que escondas ese cuerpo, Eddie, le dice, y él se pone colorado pero se ríe, lo que es un primer paso.

Richie le besa otra vez. No puede evitarlo. Las gafas se le escurren hasta la nariz. Las lágrimas no van a tardar en aparecer. Lo que menos quiere es llorar delante de Eddie con su mano en la mejilla.

Le quiere. Le ha querido siempre. Le quiere allí con él, para convencerse de que lo que han vivido no es un sueño de un mes entero que juega con su cabeza sin piedad.

No podemos, piensa. Quiere morirse con el odio como única compañía.

—No me odies, pero te quiero.

Por cómo le mira, Eddie no parece odiarle. Parece triste.

—No puedo creer que te diga esto como si tuviéramos quince años, pero te quiero, y es una mierda que durante casi treinta años me olvidara de todo lo de Derry pero nunca me olvidara de ti. Quise, más de una vez, poder olvidarte porque a lo mejor así me arreglaba. A lo mejor me volvía _normal._ Pero no pasó.

—Richie —dice Eddie.

—No pasó, y joder. Mereces que te quieran sin que la otra persona se sienta culpable por ello.

Eddie le vuelve a acariciar la mejilla. Richie piensa, no llores, porque lo que nos faltaba es llorar los dos antes de tu vuelo como en una película patética.

—Perdona. No necesitabas algo así.

—Richie, eres un capullo, pero no voy a juzgarte. Yo también tengo mis mierdas, y creo que, eh. No hace falta que me explique.

—Nada en comparación a esto.

—No me seas dramas. Los dos matamos a un monstruo hace cuatro años, por segunda vez, y la primera, con doce años. Vivíamos en un pueblo de mierda lleno de gente de mierda, así que. Qué quieres que te diga. Los dos estamos un poco rotos, de una forma u otra.

Richie ríe entre dientes. No ayuda a que las lágrimas no fluyan.

—Lástima de lo de tu madre. Habríamos sido la pareja perfecta, y así no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación de mierda.

—En serio, Richie.

—Vale, perdona.

Se besan por última vez. Aguantan unos segundos tratando que dure para siempre. No ocurre.

—Cuídate, capullo.

Richie se tatúa esas últimas palabras en su pecho, como una cicatriz que le hace compañía a la suya. Pone el coche en marcha cuando Eddie desaparece dentro del aeropuerto, pero antes agarra el móvil, busca entre sus contactos y hace una llamada que después quizá no se atrevería a hacer.

—Hola, sí, perdona. Cuánto tiempo.

Su terapeuta parece sorprendida, pero su tono de voz se dulcifica, le da la bienvenida, se presta a escucharle. Richie abraza algo que sabe que puede conseguir, a pesar de los años y de las heridas y de las cosas que no dejan de sangrar. Intuye que Eddie, a punto de embarcar, lo agradece sonriendo con esa pizca de tristeza que le caracteriza.

Piensa en ellos dos en un futuro, más valientes y menos rotos. En lo que se dirán en sus emails y llamadas. Piensa en una próxima vez sin todo Estados Unidos y viejas heridas de por medio. Sonríe, también, como para hacerle compañía al Eddie que está en el avión.

Cuídate, capullo, hasta la próxima vez.


End file.
